Permanent Rose
by Stephy-Lou Clark-Weasley
Summary: based on the casson family series by hilary mckay dedicated to the RRA forum for Valentines day. Rose has been missing for 3 years has tom found her?
1. Chapter 1

Tom Levin, superstar, big brother and friend was sitting there in a corner watching Indigo Casson dance with his wife Sarah. Yeah Tom has had he's share of girls, one night stands, two week flings, even the occasional steady relationship. However he's never been in love the way Indigo has been with Sarah, nor has he been infatuated like David has been with two of the Casson sisters.

Francis Levin, annoying yet adorable eleven year old was engrossed in a conversation with a pretty small woman. The woman was rather pale with long dark hair – a bit like Indigo. She wore a bright green dress in honour of the Christmas season. Tom watched as the woman kissed Francis on the forehead and wandered off. He then walked up to Francis.

"Who's that?" he asked

"Well if you can't recognise her, I won't tell you" Francis said cheekily.

"Cheek!" Tom admonished "why should I recognise her?"

"Well she is the most famous artiest of our time" Francis said

"I didn't know, I looked that good in a dress"

Francis snorted "not with those legs"

Tom sighed "whatever happened to respect to elders?"

"Went down the plug hole the moment you hitted adolescents" Francis said "I know all the stories. Rose told me"

Rose….. Tom hasn't seen her for years. Last time he did was three years ago, she was sixteen and just finished school. Bill Casson raved on about her brilliant GCSE's that no one expected her to get. Well art was understandable, everyone knew she'd get an A but business? English? Science and maths???? That was unexpected. The only Casson sibling to get better grades than Rose was Saffy.

Permanent Rose Casson disappeared the week after she got her results, and no one has seen or heard from her since. It was nerve wrecking, when Caddy did it she called or wrote but Rose didn't for they knew she was dead. Indigo married without his little sister there, Caddy gave birth with out her sister there and Saffy left England to live in Italy.

Francis wandered off most likely to annoy someone famous. Tom wandered round nodding to the guests occasionally making small talk, when he bumped into her….. She looked at him, glaring. She had dark blue eyes and small nose and mouth making her look rather childlike.

"Woo hoo" someone yelled "Tom Levin's under the mistletoe.

Tom looked up to see mistletoe above him and the girl.

"Go on Tom, give her a snog" someone else jeered

"Be the best moment of her life" David agreed

The girl snorted "you mean the best moment of HIS life" she said. She then grabbed hold of Tom's shirt collar and pulled him down to her height. She then pressed her lips against his and moved her mouth gently nipping here and there. She released him, from the kiss and smiled "now if you excuse me….."

Tom watched feeling bewildered as the girl walked towards the bathroom, her hips swinging from side to side.

"Tom…..earth to Tom" David said waving a hand "Euston with have a problem" he muttered jokingly to Francis.

The party died down and Tom was trapped in a cab with the girl and his little sister.

"You didn't have to come" Francis informed him "she was going to make sure that I got home safe" she jerked a thumb at the girl's direction. The girl in question was looking out the window in a dreamy state.

"Hey I promised dad that I'll take care of you" Tom protested.

"Whatever" Francis said as the cab slowed down in front of her house. It was rather small and was out of the city limits. Tom was certain that the other girl either lived nearby or didn't mind waiting for hours till she could go to bed.

"Bye Tom" Francis said she hugged the girl and whispered something in her ear before she ran out to the house.

"Sisters" Tom said grinning.

"Yes, lovely people" the girl muttered

"What! Sisters are one of the most annoying creatures on the face of the earth" Tom said laughing.

The girl looked at him her eyes blazing "I have two older sister and they are the loveliest people I have met" she snapped

"Sorry" Tom muttered "hey would you like to come back to mine? Just for a coffee to say thank you for looking out for my little sister."

The girl looked like she was having a mini battle in her mind before she agreed.

"Brilliant" Tom said smiling at her.

She groaned. God why did she have to drink? She should have stuck to the juice or Christmas punch (which was probably spiked….). She sat up gently and realised she wasn't in her flat……shit! Tom was asleep right next to her! Tom from America. Tom as in Indigo's best friend Tom. Shit, shit, shit. She muttered the cure repeatedly as she struggled out of bed.

Why didn't she stay invisible? She had to talk to Francis, she had to kiss him under the mistletoe, and she had to make sure Francis got home all right; she had to accept that blasted invitation.

She couldn't wear her dress, the coffee stain was too big and personally she hated wearing dresses for longer than necessary. She rummaged quietly in Tom's wardrobe and found a small yet old pair of tracksuit bottoms and a grubby old t- shirt. She quickly put them on and threw her dress into a carrier bag before leaving the apartment.

Permanent Rose Casson has just slept with her long-term crush.


	2. Chapter 2

When Tom woke up the girl was gone. _Damn _he thought, _not another one night stand. _He really and truly thought that the girl liked him for him, she talked to him about siblings, school and art, and she listened to a song he was working on. She then spilt coffee over her dress after laughing to hard at one of his jokes. He helped mop it up and then the next thing he knew they were kissing….and well the rest is history.

She left nothing behind. Not one clue of who she was, she never told him her name either. But Francis knew……

"No, no, and no" Francis snapped as she stirred the gloopy brown mixture "if you want to know who your latest conquest ask Indy not me"

"Frankie, please" Tom begged

"How many times have I told you not to call me that" the eleven year old snapped throwing the wooden spoon at him.

Tom ducked "look I've been looking all week. Indigo has no idea who she was and neither did David."

Francis sighed "I'm sorry Tom but….she made me promise not to say anything. However she gave me this….just don't tell her I gave it to you" she pressed a small business card into his hand. "Are you staying? I'm making double chocolate brownies."

Tom shook his head "sorry hon. But I had enough of your mother for Christmas. See you on new year's day for that art gallery opening yeah?"

Francis smiled weakly "yeah….you will buy me a poster right?"

Tom laughed and ruffled her hair before leaving.

It was roughly seven by the time he got to the entrance of his apartment block. He entered the door and headed immediately to the lift.

"Sir…." A soft voice said

He turned to see the Mexican doorman

"Ah hello" he said

"A young lady left this for you" the Mexican doorman said holding up a carrier bag.

"Oh, thank you sir" Tom said taking the bag of him. "Did she err….leave a name or number?"

"No sir"

"Ok thank you" tom turned to the lift and got in. as the lift went up he peeked into the bag to find his smallest pair of tracksuit bottoms and his old grubby t- shirt. Nothing else.

He looked at business card that Francis gave him. And almost dropped it.

**Permanent Rose Casson **

**Art supplies, paintings and sketches.**

**Home number: 231 645 900 **

**Mobile number: 846 105 359**

Not only has Tom found the girl he'd slept with…..he found Indigo's little sister….shit.

Rose was painting. She loved painting it took her mind of things, like a certain dark haired male. The brush flowed on the canvas slowly creating a magical forest filled with unicorns, centaurs, fairies and elves. It was a commission from a wealthy family wanting something for their darling little girls fifth birthday. Rose finally understood the pressure her mother went through, the commissions keep flying in and she had the gallery opening on new years, they wanted to hang her paintings up.

The phone chirped. She groaned and quickly answered it.

"Hello Permanent Rose's how can I help you?" she said politely

"Never thought I'll hear you speak down the phone politely" someone said laughing weakly.

"T-t-tom?" Rose whispered

"Hello Permanent Rose" he said

She quickly slammed the phone down on the receiver. The phone began to ring again. She curled up into a small ball in the corner trying to ignore it. The answer machine clicked on.

"Come on Rose answer this god damn thing! We need to talk"

She simply covered her ears and whispered "I can't hear you" over and over again just like she did as a child.


	3. Chapter 3

It was New Year's Day, and Tom was bored out of his mind in the art gallery. He was rather tempted to climb up the roof like he did as a teen. He spotted Indigo and Sarah chatting to an art dealer near a strange black and white pattern. He knew they were planning to get something for David's new flat, maybe this is it? Francis was talking to another child who looked rather bored herself.

"_Hem, hem_" a man said over the microphone "ladies and gentlemen it is a great honour to see so many of you at our art gallery. Now the main event is unravelling the star art work." He said "will Indigo's Star please come up?"

Tom, David and Indigo got up onto the platform.

"Thank you lads, for doing this" the man whispered and gave them the go sign to pull the drapes away. They froze when they saw the picture. It was set in the King Arthur period. King Arthur and his knights, with Guinevere on his arm. One of the knights looked a lot like Tom.

"Yes, home at last painted by Permanent Rose Casson. Ah Miss Casson can you please come up"

Indigo whirled round to see Rose being helped on to the platform. She looked out of place in her long red dress.

"Ladies and gentlemen may I present to you Miss Permanent Rose Casson."

"Err……hello" Rose said blinking at the lights.

"Rose! Please tell us what is your inspiration to this painting" a reporter shouted

"Oh, my childhood" Rose said turning red.

Indigo watched Rose intensely

"Care to explain Miss Casson" asked another reporter

"My big brother would read to me, _morte D'Arthur" _Rose said calmly "this is how I always pictured them"

"One of the knights looks a lot like Tom Levin from Indigo's Star, which one is it?"

"Lancelot" Rose said firmly "he was always my favourite, I guess he looks a bit like Tom"

"Miss Casson – is it true you'll be doing wall paintings at the children's hospital?"

"Yes, I will be over the Easter period"

Soon all the reporters started flooding with questions.

"I'm sorry but I –

"Miss Casson, tell us the story behind your name" one of them shouted "I mean it's a bit odd"

Indigo saw red, how dare they say that! He spotted Rose playing with a silver guitar necklace that she had since eleven…..Tom gave it to her…..he knew from that, that she was nervous or scared.

"Rose does not need to tell you the story behind her name" Indigo said loudly "she has her rights to keep that privet – isn't that right Rosie Pose?"

"Indy" she whispered, she swallowed and then nodded before running off the platform.

Indigo was about to run after her before Tom stopped him. "Let me go after her mate" he muttered, Indigo looked like he was going to argue "she's been away for three years, I don't think she's ready to talk to anyone. Remember Caddy? It took her a bit of time till she came back"

Tom then walked off and followed the red and brown blob that was heading towards the exit. She hailed a cab and was about to close the door when he blocked it.

"Permanent Rose, you are the most stubborn person I have ever met" he snapped before climbing in to the cab.

"Get out Tom" she snarled

"No" he whispered

"Just…..just leave me alone. I 'm sorry I didn't tell you it was me but please just go"

"No" Tom said louder "we are going back to yours then we are going to talk about what happened to make you disappear"

Rose stared out of the window.

**Authors note: the Lancelot – looks – like – Tom thing started in Permanent Rose just after Tom left and Rose felt depressed and began to draw Lancelot. The guitar necklace was given to Rose on her eleventh birthday in Forever Rose. Caddy disappeared in Caddy ever after and returned three years later in Forever Rose. **


	4. Chapter 4

Rose's flat smelled like paint, chalk and strawberries. Not surprising really considering the chalk drawings on her wall, the little art studio beneath them and the fact Rose always smelled like strawberries. Tom sat down on the lumpy couch, it was probably second hand, he wouldn't put it past Rose buying second hand furniture and cheap clothes, and it was often her way to get back at her father who liked expensive things.

Rose placed a worn mug in front of him the smell of tea wafted into the air mixing with the smells of paint, chalk and strawberries.

"So what do you want to know then?" she said taking a sip.

"Well for starters why you left" Tom said watching her carefully.

She shrugged "I'm not quite sure to be honest. I got my results and I just…..I felt empty. So I told mum and dad –

"WAIT! You're parents knew were you were going? They knew that you were leaving?"

She gave a small empty laugh "you did you think paid for my ticket, paid for my shop? Dad wanted me to be happy and if that meant living in America owning an art shop, then by all means I should go."

"But your parents told me they had no idea…."

"They understood that I just needed time, Caddy did as well –

"CADDY KNEW?"

She gave a brief nod. "So did Saffy and Indigo in the end." Tom stared at her "Saffy found out because she was searching for me on the internet, Indigo just saw my shop last august and went in. he's been trying to get me to come out with him for months to meet the 'band', as if I haven't met you and David before"

Tom remembered all those times when Indigo tried to get him out to meet this girl.

"_Come on mate she's wonderful, and you shouldn't spend Halloween at some dumb party, join me Sarah and the girl for the movie marathon"_

"_If she's so wonderful then why won't you tell me her name? Anyway someone from the band should be there…"_

"So you were the girl Indigo tried to set me up with" Tom shouted.

Rose smiled bitterly "it was he's way to give his blessing."

Tom froze and looked at her.

"Apparently, we're meant to be. Do you know how many times I heard that you liked the painting I did, the present/card I sent or oh Tom misses you" a small tear fell "he kept trying to tell me something that he was only imagining, I mean it's obvious that you don't love me so why bother?"

"Rose…..do you love me?" Tom whispered

She looked up and glared "no I hate you to pieces" she snarled "everything about you infuriates me, the fact you call me Permanent Rose, you're glued to your guitar, the way you think you're perfect and the way you eat your pizza"

Tom laughed "the way I eat my pizza?"

"Yes you eat anchovies and olives it's horrible"

Tom gave her a grin "Permanent Rose, you're stubborn, Temperamental, fussy and god help me stuck in your own ways. But you're loyal as a dog, smart, artistic and god damn beautiful. You understand my need to sit on roofs, hell it inspired you to do that huge painting on the wall. You love listening to me make up stupid songs, you're just as dangerous and reckless as I am, I mean the day we met you ran across a busy road and caused an accident if I remember correctly."

"What are you trying to say Tom" Rose said

"Maybe……no not maybe, defiantly. I love you too sweetheart"

She merely stared at him.

"No one felt right. I had one night stands, two week flings, and two steady girlfriends but I couldn't find you in any of them. I kept telling myself I cared for you like a sister and that's why I wanted to hurt Kai when he touched you."

She stood up and walked up to him. She wrapped her arms round him and rested her head against his chest.

"I tried to talk myself out of it. After you left for New York, Caddy was convinced that I had fallen for you and I think she was right. I would make you twenty valentines' cards but only send one, I would take forever picking out something for you and normally it would involve roses and music. I would always try and think what time it is in New York and what you would be doing and every guy I dated I would only think of you. Honestly I like it when you called me Permanent Rose, because it sounded right from you"

He cupped her face and leaned in "I know" he murmured and then he kissed her.

**Authors note: the big painting on the wall was a painting Rose did on the kitchen wall after hearing Tom play the guitar on the roof. The day they met properly Rose ran off from Saffy and Sarah across the road narrowly avoiding death. All from Indigo's Star. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ten years later:**

"Cheers"

The sounds of glasses clinking as the large family shared a toast.

"nine years of marriage and four beautiful girls who would have thought it Rosie Pose" Bill Casson said to his youngest daughter "I am proud of you"

The women smiled at her father before taking a small sip of her wine.

"Yes darling Rose, we are proud of you" Eve said "Caddy has her children, Indigo too and Saffy has her adopted girl"

The girl in question looked up "does it matter grandma"

"Of course not darling, it didn't matter that your mum wasn't my daughter I still loved her like one"

"Yes but mum looks like you, I don't look like anyone."

Tom pulled the six year old onto his lap "little Cinnamon, don't feel sorry for yourself, you have no right. Your mum doesn't give a toss isn't that right Saff?"

Saffron Casson picked her child up "of course it doesn't now go and play with Terri"

The little girl ran off to play with her cousin (and Roses second eldest daughter) Terracotta Casson-Levin.

"I don't know Rosie Pose, our family has given their children strange names" Caddy muttered "I mean poor Carlos is still being called Buttercup and his nineteen, and my sweet little girl is stuck with Cadmium Scarlet. Oh what was I thinking?"

"I think the children's names are great. I mean yeah Sarah was miffed that she couldn't use Scarlet but the idea of having star names for her bunch softened her."

"She named them Sirius, Andromeda and Cassiopeia, for Christ sake and I heard if the next one is a boy it'll be called Orion and if it was a girl Bellatrix."

"I like it. Gives off that unique feeling like we had when we were children"

"Your names are no better I mean Cerulean (which is a nice shade of blue) Eve Casson-Levin for the eldest, Terracotta (don't know why you liked that) Linda Casson-Levin, Magnolia Francis Casson-Levin and Violet Kieran Casson-Levin. Honestly those girls will be bullied"

"Nah, the bullies will be cowering in fear" Tom said "after all they are their mother's daughters"

Caddy laughed "true" she then walked up to her husband leaving the two alone.

Tom pulled Rose into an embrace "ah Permanent Rose what will I do with you?"

"Cook? I seem to keep burning everything"

"Cheek" he admonished "my wife gives me nothing but cheek what happened to respect?"

"Who said I had any for anyone" Rose said fluttering her eyelashes at Tom.

He laughed and kissed her quickly. "Gather round children and let me sing you a sing"

"_One dreary grey British morning_

_I was walking to my favourite shop _

_When she came without warning_

_She almost caused the cars collide _

_Dark blue eyes and dark brown hair_

_Pale skin like snow _

_She followed me home _

_I gave her a show _

_She never left my Permanent Rose _

_I was forced to leave the country _

_I thought she forgot me _

_Apparently I was a fool _

_She would wait by the telephone for me_

_She forced her father to take her to my side of the world _

_Her family almost had an heart attack _

_I couldn't get a word _

_Before she wrapped her arms round me_

_Dark blue eyes and dark brown hair_

_Pale skin like snow _

_She followed me home _

_I gave her a show _

_She never left my Permanent Rose _

_The years flew by and she grew even more lovely _

_I thought I'd never see her _

_Till one Christmas party _

_Where we kissed under the mistletoe _

_Dark blue eyes and dark brown hair_

_Pale skin like snow_

_She followed me home _

_I gave her a show _

_She never left my Permanent Rose _

_Dark blue eyes and dark brown hair_

_Pale skin like snow _

_She followed me home _

_I gave her a show _

_She never left my Permanent Rose _

_My Permanent Rose, Permanent Rose."_

Every one clapped and the children went back to their games and the adults went back to their conversations. Tom kissed Rose's forehead and whispered "I love you Permanent Rose"

"I love you too" she whispered back

**Authors note: in the third book (Permanent Rose) Sarah had announced that she would have chosen Scarlet if she had a choice and that Saffron was a spice so I used a spice for her child's name. In the first book (Saffy's Angel) it was said that their was Cadmium Lemon, Cadmium Scarlet, Cadmium Deep yellow and cadmium gold. Caddy's full name is Cadmium Gold**


End file.
